Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side cover body mounted on a side portion of a vehicle frame structure of a motorcycle of a type having a radiator disposed forwardly of a combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
During riding of, for example, a motorcrosser which is one kind of motorcycles, the rider maneuvering the motorcrosser takes various riding positions, occasionally sitting and standing at different time or with the vehicle frame structure inclined forwards or rearwards. For this reason, the attitude of the rider changes markedly during the riding. Hence, if joints of coverings enclosing laterally outer sides of the vehicle frame structure appear below the rider's seat, the rider's clothing and/or boots, for example, may be caught by those joints